


Rising Sun

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Forced Confessing, Hurried Sex, Loki is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: You’re an assistant for the avengers. One day, Loki and you accidentally get exposed to a sex pollen in the avengers lab and it forces them to convince their feelings for each other followed by smut.
Relationships: Loki/Female Reader, Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for an anonymous request. It took me way too long to finish it, but here you go.  
> Have fun :)

It wasn’t an unusual activity for you, being in Tony Stark’s laboratory. You had been working there for a few months now and then, when Stark couldn’t take care of it himself or needed an unusual big amount of chemicals for whatever insane project he was working on. You liked working in the Avengers Building. There were a lot of different people with so many different stories and backgrounds to work with, not just SHIELD agents and the Avengers. It was just amazing, you couldn’t wish for a better place to work at. Your favourite person to be around was Bruce, or Thor. They were like big Teddy bears, docile and pure-hearted, but at the same time brutally honest – at least Thor.

The only thing that struck you as odd was that Loki was somewhere in the room as well. You couldn’t see him, but you could feel his presence around you. Well, it wasn’t exactly odd to have him in the lab, just the fact that he preferred to stay invisible was somehow weird. Although you didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t interrupt your work or made snarky comments. And he loved to make snarky comments, it was a very Loki-thing to do.

You sorted the chemicals Tony had asked you for and put the name tags on some new ones that had just arrived. Of course, you didn’t open them, some of the chemicals were risky or dangerous and you didn’t want to burn any of your senses or your skin.

“It smells weird.”

There was the snarky comment you had been waiting for.

“No, it doesn’t. And now let me do my work.” You concentrated on the containers in front of you. Loki was just making fun of you. You could smell nothing besides the sterile disinfected smell of a normal laboratory.

“My bad, I forgot that mortal senses are not as good as the senses of gods.”

You rolled your eyes and turned around. To your surprise he wasn’t invisible anymore. Instead, he leaned against one of the counters with several chemicals on it.

“Well, I’m so sorry I’m disappointing you.” You sighed and turned your back on him to focus on your work again.

“I can just warn you and tell you what is obvious.”

“And what is obvious?” You asked, still not sensing anything that was off or different than usually.

“The smell. It shouldn’t be like this.” He strolled over to stand next to you.

“Oh well, maybe your imagination plays a trick on you because I cannot smell anything weird here.” You put the chemicals away and looked at him. Maybe you should trust him and his senses, but again, it was Loki, he could just be fooling you as always, that was why you didn’t want to give in that easily.

“My imagination? Don’t underestimate me, (Y/N).” It didn’t sound upset or like an insult, though, more like he was slightly amused and trying to hide that. You smiled and placed your hand on his chest, somehow feeling more thrilled and brave than usual.

“I’m not underestimating you.” You said and rubbed his chest lightly. “I like you way too much to do that.”

“Define ‘way too much’.” He raised one of his dark eyebrows and placed his left hand on your waist.

“Oh? Well, I like you a lot. Is that defining enough?” You smiled.

“No, certainly not.” A small smirk lingered on his face, teasing, but gentle at the same time.

“Hm, well. What do you _want_ to hear?”

His smile widened and he pulled you close by your waist now. “There are a lot of things I would rather hear, Miss (Y/N).”

“So? Then tell me about all those things.”

“Just if you tell me how much you really like me.”

You thought about that for a minute or two and then decided that maybe he was right. Maybe you should tell him about your feelings.

“Well, a lot.”

“Which means?” He was teasing, you knew that, you could _see_ it. There were slight hints of mischief flickering in his eyes.

“I think you can answer that without my help.” You smiled the most innocent smile you could somehow manage and patted his chest. “Do you still think the smell is odd?”

“Yes.” He cornered you between the desk and his body and smiled Not one of the sassy smiles he gave everyone, but a softer and kinder one. Looking at his chest, you knew you would be the one to lose and give in first. It felt irritating, to be so close to him, yet you didn’t dare to touch him.

“Well, shouldn’t you do something about it, then?”

“Me? Why? I can’t even smell anything?” You bit your lip to look more innocent. You couldn’t tell what was going on at that moment, you just knew you wanted to close the remaining distance between the two of you.

You gasped the moment you could feel his surprisingly soft lips press against yours. That gods moved fast was nothing new. But that they kissed you certainly was.

“Wha-?” Your question was being muffled by him intensifying the kiss. Without losing anymore time to think about what you were doing, you wrapped your arm around his neck, pulling him even closer until you felt your chest pressed against his and could smell the soft sweetness of his body. Sweet… somehow it didn’t surprise you, even if sweet wasn’t the first adjective someone would ascribe to Loki. Something in the background shattered but you didn’t care as long as Loki kept kissing and touching you. His hands had found their way to your thighs and he lifted you up onto the table behind you.

“Stop.” You parted and panted, knowing that you probably looked ridiculous with your flushed face and neck. “Is this serious? Are _you_ serious? Or do you just want a quick fuck?”

The silence that followed was way too long but you waited because you wanted an honest answer. Then he looked at you and you could tell that that time he wasn’t lying, or at least he covered it up perfectly.

“I’m serious. I’ve wanted you since the first day I saw you here in the laboratory.” His hands rubbed over your thighs up to your hips and stayed there for a while before they slowly slid upwards to your waist. “What about you, (Y/N)? Are _you_ serious?”

“Yes, of course.” You watched his pupils dilate. His eyes were a stunning, sharp green but at the same time they were surprisingly soft and warm. But maybe that was just your imagination.

“How serious?” He smirked and pushed your shirt up a bit until your belly was completely uncovered.

“Hmmm…. That’s an unfair question. But because _I’m_ fair I’m going to answer it: _very_ serious.”

“Are you sure?” His fingers slid under the waistband of your pants.

“Yes.” You whispered expectantly.

“Hmh.” He chuckled and you noticed that it was the first time you _really_ saw him smile. “I’m not convinced. I think you have to prove it.”

Without hurrying he opened your pants and pushed them down slowly, leaving you in just your panties and shirt – you decided to ignore the fact that he had just pushed your pants down to your ankles. You could take care of that later.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.” You whispered and leaned close, smiling softly when you saw him shudder. “Isn’t it enough that I’m here? I’m letting you touch me, don’t I?” You giggled and kissed his cheek.

Loki smirked and spread your legs, slowly and gently rubbing your inner thighs. “You talk too much. But at least you’re smarter than one might think.”

You smiled and kissed him, knowing very well that it was just his way of talking, so you couldn’t even be mad. It was kind of cute even, that he was still trying to convince you – or himself, you weren’t so sure about that – how tough he was and could be. Or he simply wanted to make sure he was the dominant one. But again, you couldn’t read his mind, so you weren’t able to figure out exactly what it was that he wanted. Besides the pretty obvious bulge in his pants of course. You would gladly shut up if that meant you were getting more of him.

The kiss deepened slowly because there was no need to rush or hurry, right? You felt his hand slide under your shirt, cold touches on your heated skin. The soft moan escaped your lips before you could even stop it or think of holding it back.

Loki chuckled and opened your bra, pushing it up a bit to cup your now exposed boobs, gently caressing them. It was a loving and careful touch, the sensation sending goosebumps all over your body. In that moment you knew you could toss your pants away – you wouldn’t need them for a while. They fell to the ground, followed by your shirt and bra, leaving just your panties on your body. It wasn’t embarrassing, being naked in front of him. Instead, it felt good and you liked the way his eyes roamed over your body, making you feel a lot more confident than you usually tended to be. Lokis’ hands slid down to your waist and down to your ass, squeezing your cheeks gently. You let out another soft gasp and pressed back into his touch.

“C’mon, we need to hurry up. I don’t want anyone coming in.” You mumbled against his lips, fumbled his pants open and pushed them down.

“Don’t worry. No one will come in. I took care of that.” The smile on his lips was a very promising one and you bit your lip slightly, expectant for more.

“Good.” You chuckled and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck again, trusting his magic skills. And most importantly, you trusted him. For a second, he pressed your foreheads together. But he slowly made his way down to your neck and collarbone, biting and nipping, gentle at first but you could feel him grow more impatient the more time passed. Your hips were shoved together and you could literally feel his pulsing heat pressing against your own most sensitive area. Just a thin layer of fabric kept you from feeling his skin on yours. And you wanted to feel it. Your body longed for it, needed it more than anything else at that moment.

You shivered when he sank to his knees in front of you, nuzzling the already soaked area of your panties. It was obvious what he was about to do, however, you just weren’t able to hide your excitement. Your hitched breathing and flushed skin were giving you away easily. He tugged down your panties and kissed your thighs gently, leaving a few small bruises on the way between your legs. You gripped his hair for support and tugged slightly, earning a deep growl from him. “Behave.”

“You’re too slow.” You whined quietly and ran your fingers through his dark hair, applying more pressure and scratching lightly over his scalp. The deep groan you got in return told you he liked it. A lot. “You’re such a tease.”

A low rumble in his chest made you gasp in pleasure because you could feel his lips vibrate against your skin. “Come on, please.” He had pushed you far enough. You wanted to feel him. Now.

“Please what?” He swirled his tongue around your clit, using just enough pressure to make you squirm.

“More! I want more. I want you to fuck me!” Nothing made sense anymore. You had never felt so needy for something, it nearly scared you.

“Oh? But I’m just getting started.” He was smiling and squeezed your thigh.

“Please, Loki! Someone could come in!” You bit your bottom lip. The thought of someone coming in was actually more arousing than frightening. There was a chuckle and then you felt his fingers. No teasing anymore, finally. He was gentle, but seemed a bit more hurried now. Maybe he was also getting impatient, you couldn’t tell for sure. You heard the obscene wet sounds when he pulled his fingers out but they just made you shiver and whine at the loss of them inside you.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He leaned up, his low voice rumbling, close to your ear now. “You’ll get what you need.” You felt him shift, pinning you down on the counter with his weight. It was surprisingly satisfying to feel his body on top of yours, pressed close.

He was big. Bigger than you had imagined from the bulge in his pants. And he certainly _felt_ bigger. But it didn’t hurt, it was a pleasant feeling of being filled. You managed to free your arms and wrapped them around his neck for support as he rolled his hips. Every thrust sent a pleasant shiver down your spine, making you gasp and arch your back. You thought you heard him chuckle and realized that you were begging quietly for more. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered besides his hot body, pressed against yours and moving rhythmically. You felt the heat rising way too fast and tried to warn him, but instead of letting you speak he simply captured your lips with his and stifled your moan.

“I love you!” You gasped when you were able to pull away for air. You arched up, the force of your orgasm blurring your vision. You were too distracted by all the sensations and the warmth that spread through your body to hear him mumble a soft “I love you too, (Y/N)”.


End file.
